


The Right Century

by aki_penn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, M/M, ModernRoyalty!Au, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Rich Iwaizumi Hajime, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aki_penn/pseuds/aki_penn
Summary: In the end, it was Matsukawa who had told him, after he had found him naked and clinging to Oikawa in the gymnasium showers.Iwaizumi almost had a stroke: he had just fucked a prince by pressing him against the tiles of the school shower and didn't even know it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	The Right Century

Iwaizumi looked up at the ceiling and parted his lips in amazement. The large room was magnificently frescoed and, from above, several divinities looked up at him, as vivid as if they had just been painted.   
The windows were so tall and framed by heavy damask curtains, not to mention the walls adorned with floral inlay and gilding.   
"This must be a joke" he muttered to himself, clutching the fast-food bag Oikawa had asked him to carry, in his right hand.   
"Come in, Iwa-chan, don't just stand there," Oikawa stood barefoot on the carpet with one shoulder leaning against the twisted column of the canopy bed. He was wearing a tailored shirt with his initials delicately embroidered over the heart and tailored light-coloured jeans that wrapped around his legs.   
Hajime reeled from his surprise and closed the door behind him, before pointing to the bed in front of him. "What's with the scaffolding?"  
Oikawa grimaced "It's a sixteenth-century canopy bed, not a scaffold."  
"It's really tacky," Oikawa shrugged, "It wasn't back then, it's a work of art, Iwa-chan."   
He grimaced with pride and sat down on the mattress, signalling to the other to follow him by clapping his hand beside him.  
"Did you bring what I asked for?" Iwaizumi nodded, settling down next to him, sinking into the dozens of pillows. The sheets were made of perfumed silk and certainly didn't belong to the sixteenth century. "Yeah, although I don't know how you like this stuff" he replied, lifting the colourful cardboard packet.   
He leaned to one side to see the vault beyond the fabric of the canopy "This ceiling is so high, how on earth do you heat everything?" Oikawa shrugged, "No idea, but we don't have to pay the bills anyway."  
Iwaizumi grimaced, returning to his seat with his legs stretched out and his feet touching the bottom of the bed, "You really are parasites."  
Oikawa frowned. "Well, at least my father isn't a tax evader like yours, Iwa-chan" his tone was mellifluous, but his words reached Iwaizumi's ears like a foil strike. 

Iwaizumi's shoulders stiffened."Fuck off and eat your shit!" he blurted, grabbing the fastfood package and slamming it into Oikawa's lap in a huff, before crossing his arms and staring stubbornly at the floral decoration on the door.   
Oikawa, next to him, opened the package and silently began unwrapping his burger. He lifted one half, grabbed the pickle and held it out to Iwaizumi, who stared at it grimly.   
He studied him for a few seconds, then without taking his eyes off Tooru's, he loosened his arms and took the pickle slice between his thumb and forefinger. He popped it into his mouth, munching noisily, and looked back at the door as Oikawa closed the sandwich and went to eat it.   
"I know my dad's being investigated for that story, but I don't know if he's really guilty, maybe he is, but it doesn't have much to do with me. Could we not talk about it?" she asked in a low voice, staring stubbornly at the door.   
"Fine. Just don't tell me I'm a parasite" he said in a flat voice, taking another bite of his sandwich, not looking at him.   
"Okay," Iwaizumi stretched his lips and hunched his shoulders as the tension in his body barely eased.   
They were silent for a few more seconds as the tension eased and the only sound in the room was Oikawa's chewing, then Iwaizumi turned and asked "So, what's this famous picture you're being punished for?"  
"It's not really a punishment" muttered the other holding the burger in one hand and trying to retrieve his mobile phone from his jeans pocket, "My mom panicked because we've been hounded by the tabloid newspapers lately because of my sister's divorce. She didn't want there to be any more reasons to gossip about us. However, I have already asked Mattsun to delete it from his social media."  
"People are always chatting about you" Oikawa smirked, took another bite from his sandwich and handed him his phone "True"  
Iwaizumi looked at the screen: in the foreground was Matsukawa visibly tipsy, pouring himself another glass of Dom Perignon and in the background, but dangerously recognisable, were he and Oikawa, immortalised in the act of eating each other's faces. The touch of class was Iwaizumi's hands clasped over Tooru's buttocks.  
Iwaizumi let out a giggle, "From the outside, we're disgusting."  
"It looks like you're giving me a gastroscopy with your tongue, Iwa-chan" Oikawa put his hand over his mouth to keep from spitting out bits of sandwich as he laughed.   
"That's gross!" Iwaizumi tried to punish him with a pinch, but he was already laughing. Oikawa ducked just in time and squeaked, "Iwa-chan!"   
"But think your mom pays a guy to look for your pictures that end up on social media and delete them or pay for them to be deleted before someone buys them."  
Oikawa swallowed to keep from choking "That man must have seen some horrible things! Once..." he coughed "Once my uncle got caught at a party. I mean, you know, an orgy. They took a lot of pictures of him. My uncle is so ugly, I swear I would never want to see him naked". He squinted his eyes and shook his head as if to get rid of the thought.   
Iwaizumi put his hand on his face and handed the phone back, throwing it on the bed, his shoulders still cramped with laughter.  
"What about all the naked pictures of you you sent me? Aren't you afraid someone will hack my cloud?" he asked, still shaken by the laughter from earlier, but more serious.   
"I never framed my head so I wouldn't be recognisable. You didn't even notice my pretty face wasn't there, you pig!" Oikawa pretended to be offended, but he was still laughing.   
Iwaizumi widened his eyes, taken aback, and exclaimed, "I was convinced it was a stylistic choice! Besides, I recognize you even without a face."  
"Iwa-chan, you probably recognize asses better than faces, judging by the fact that when we met you didn't even know I was the prince," he snorted.  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, Oikawa had teased him to death on that subject.   
They both leaned back on the pillows to catch their breath.   
They were silent for a few seconds, then Iwaizumi spoke again. "Anyway, it must be shitty to live with the fear that someone might secretly take a picture of you and gossip about you. I'm sorry" He was genuinely sorry, but Oikawa preferred not to look at him and swallowed another piece of his sandwich. "Yeah, it's shit."  
Iwaizumi played with the fast-food wrapping paper while Oikawa finished eating and occasionally held out the paper cup full of Coke for him to take a sip. It was watery and too sweet, but Iwaizumi was pleased that Oikawa liked to share.  
After living abroad for most of his life, Iwaizumi had arrived in the country six months earlier due to his father's job requirements. He had been registered at the most prestigious private school in the capital, and at some point someone must have told him that the prince, the king's second son, was also enrolled at the school, but Iwaizumi hadn't given it much thought. The idea that the King and his sons were real people was so far-fetched that he hadn't even inquired about who he was.  
He didn't follow gossip and the news hardly ever mentioned the royal family by surname, so when he met Oikawa no alarm bells had rung in his brain. He was convinced he was just the son of some rich industrialist and had been convinced that the jokes about being the prince referred to his role as captain of the volleyball team. With hindsight he had to admit that he had been really dumb.  
In the end, it was Matsukawa who had told him, after he had found him naked and clinging to Oikawa in the gymnasium showers. Iwaizumi almost had a stroke: he had just fucked a prince by pressing him against the tiles of the school shower and didn't even know it.  
Since then he and Tooru had continued to see each other and have sex, but Iwaizumi had never been to the Royal Palace. It seemed almost ridiculous to him that Oikawa actually lived in such a place and had a sixteenth-century canopy bed.  
"I love this stuff," Oikawa said, licking his fingers, satisfied. Iwaizumi smirked, continuing to methodically tear the carton. "Couldn't you have just called to get it for takeout?"  
Oikawa turned to him with furrowed brows and popped the straw into his mouth, "It's not like I can ask for takeout from the Royal Palace."  
"Ah, you can't?"  
"No!" It seemed rather obvious to Oikawa. Iwaizumi stuck out his lower lip and shrugged, puzzled.  
"Still, you have to pay me for the delivery" Oikawa stopped chewing on his Coke straw and sat down cross-legged "How much did you pay?" he asked, looking around for his wallet.   
Iwaizumi looked at him in amusement as he remained slumped on the pillows "You don't understand, I don't want money, I want a blowjob from the King." His voice was a little hoarse. Oikawa sat back on his heels and looked at him with a sly frown. "The King is my father, do you want me to call him? Do you want him to give you a blowjob?"  
Iwaizumi blushed, feeling himself sinking, and put his hands on his face, "No, that's gross! I mean, not that your father sucks, but... you got it, damn it!"  
Oikawa laughed "Iwa-chan, I'm not even the heir to the throne. It's my sister who is to become Queen."  
"You're such an idiot, Shittykawa!" he exclaimed, removing his hands from his face and revealing the burgundy colour his face had taken on. "Oh, poor Iwa-chan, confused by my family tree!"   
Iwaizumi took a deep breath, stymiedly grabbed the piece of cardboard in his lap and laid it on Oikawa's head. The tears were uneven and the result was rather lopsided, but the creation looked very much like a crown. "Well, now you're the King of greasy fastfood and you can pay me what I deserve."   
Oikawa tightened his lips and looked up as if he could see the cardboard tiara with which he had just been crowned. "Iwa-chan, you are such an incurable romantic."  
Iwaizumi wanted to reply, but Oikawa had already grabbed his belt and was undoing the buckle. He lowered the zip and opened the flap as far as he could to pull down the boxers a little and extract Iwaizumi's dick.   
She looked up at him "You don't seem too thrilled with the situation" Iwaizumi put his arms behind his head and got more comfortable on the pillows, pressing the soles of his feet against the bottom of the bed. "Sorry Shittykawa, I don't get horny on sixteenth century canopies, you'll have to get busy."  
Oikawa puffed out his cheeks vaguely offended, but then he reached over and gently placed his lips on Iwaizumi's.  
He opened his mouth and let Tooru lean to one side to suck on his upper lip. He placed one hand on his cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb while he grasped his relaxed dick with the other, beginning to massage it. Iwaizumi removed his arms from behind his head and circled Oikawa's neck, forcing him closer. Oikawa's grip on his face grew stronger as Iwaizumi's fingers ran through his soft hair, rubbing the skin.  
Oikawa's tongue made space between his lips, colliding with Iwaizumi's. A hot shiver ran down his spine as his dick began to stiffen from Oikawa's grip. Tooru was rubbing him hard, as eagerly as he had begun to bite and suck on his lips. The little cardboard crown had fallen to one side.   
He was terribly aware of Tooru's thigh next to his, warm even through his trousers. He could feel him quivering as his grip on his dick grew stronger and his rhythm tighter. Oikawa was aroused too, he could tell by the way she pushed herself into him, the rush with which she kissed him.  
He placed a hand on the boy's chest to pull him away, albeit slightly. Oikawa stopped kissing him and looked at him with shining eyes. Their noses brushed against each other.   
They stared at each other for a second, Oikawa's lips were swollen and his cheeks crimson, and Iwaizumi felt the blood burn in his veins. He placed a hand on the back of the other's head and pushed him down.   
"Iwa-chan, that's not polite at all!" He gave him a mocking tongue.  
"Your Highness you must excuse me, but I was not raised at court. It is obvious that you were educated in a completely different way" he cleared his throat "The video of you masturbating that you sent me yesterday was very princely" he said in a lower voice than usual, giving him a playful tap on the thigh.   
"Even princes masturbate. And this prince in particular cares about getting it right, so, Iwa-chan, get your butt up a little."   
Iwaizumi propped his feet up on the mattress and lifted his pelvis enough for Oikawa to remove his trousers and underwear.   
"That's better," he said, complimenting himself. He gave Iwaizumi a smirk and leaned down to his crotch.  
Iwaizumi closed his eyes and laid his head back on the pillows as he felt Oikawa's wet tongue teasing the tip of his dick. The muscles in his back tensed in an instant. He had to restrain himself from pushing Oikawa's head further down, but he clenched his fist tightly in his hair. Oikawa didn't seem to notice, and his soft tongue drifted wetly down to the base as he massaged the wet tip with one finger. The sensation from the trail of saliva left by Tooru made him acutely aware of how aroused he was.   
Iwaizumi gasped when Oikawa took him into his mouth. With his hand, he continued to masturbate the part that remained outside, but the tip of his sex was rubbing against his palate and Iwaizumi was ecstatic.  
He watched as she moved her mouth over his cock, pressing and hot. His spine seemed to have become a vibrating wire, which increased its shaking every time Oikawa raised his beautiful eyes to him. He stared at him, brazenly, continuing to squeeze his penis between his lips.   
The gasps became more and more intense as his orgasm approached. He clenched his fist harder in Oikawa's hair and put his other hand in his mouth to keep from screaming as he came.   
He contracted his toes and released his grip on Oikawa's hair as he gave the tip one last lick.   
"Oh," he whispered, relaxing back into the pillows, his body still hot. Tooru, rather dishevelled and his cheeks puckered, straightened up and ran the back of his hand over his mouth smugly.   
"I hope our debts have been settled, Mr. Delivery Man," he said pompously.  
"Idiot" replied the other, without having the strength either to stand up and pinch him as he usually did or to adopt a truly offended tone of voice.   
Oikawa, painfully dressed, lay down next to him with his legs apart and glanced at him, which Iwaizumi greeted with a smirk. He lazily reached out and placed his hand on his leg, which was still wrapped in jeans. He slid it slowly down almost to the bulge at crotch level and proceeded to caress his inner thigh.   
"Are you going to do something to help me or am I going to die of jerking off?" asked Oikawa, seeing that the other was wasting time.   
Iwaizumi bit his lip. "If you died from jerking off, it wouldn't even be the stupidest death in the royal family.  
Tooru frowned, "What do you mean?"  
Iwaizumi scrunched the root of his nose, trying to remember, but at the same time casually assailing Oikawa's inner thigh with a squeeze. "There was a king, in the early seventeenth century I think, who died of candy indigestion. I read it on Wikipedia."  
"Oh, him" Oikawa covered his face with his hands, then planted his heels on the mattress, annoyed."Is it possible that anyone can look up the stupidest things my relatives have done on the internet?" He crossed his arms in annoyance. "Why did you check my family's Wikipedia page?" he asked suspiciously.  
Iwaizumi raised her eyebrows, "Because when Matsukawa told me you were the prince, I freaked out and didn't know what to do."  
Oikawa snapped his arms and waved his hand, as if to say 'it's no big deal'.  
"Doesn't your family have a Wikipedia page?" he then asked, intrigued. Hajime shook his head "No, just the company's. My grandfather and father are mentioned, but no gory details."  
Oikawa nodded and Iwaizumi finally brought his hand to the bulge in his groin. Tooru first looked at the crotch of his trousers and then looked up at the other man.   
Iwaizumi gave him a crooked smile "I swear I'll stop you from entering the list of ridiculously dead royals."  
Oikawa rolled his eyes, but stretched his arms out to encircle the other's neck and pull him into him. Their mouths collided hard. Teeth, tongues, lips. Oikawa's fingers sank into Iwaizumi's shaggy hair and pulled.  
Iwaizumi broke away from him and with a sudden jerk straightened up, freeing himself from the shirt under the watchful eye of Oikawa, who stared at him with parted lips and languid, hungry eyes.   
Iwaizumi had the tanned skin of someone used to being in the sun, muscles that were hard to hide even when they weren't being stretched, and a hip line that seemed to point Tooru in the right direction toward his groin. Oikawa wanted to eat him.   
He imitated him by unzipping his jeans, eager to feel skin against skin. Iwaizumi threw his own shirt on the floor and reached out to help the other man undo his trousers, pulling them up by the legs and tugging with a determined frown. Oikawa lifted his hips to get his pants off, and Iwaizumi unceremoniously removed them as well.   
With a jerk she stood over him, so that her naked body towered over him. He had brazenly positioned himself on his stomach, taking his breath away in surprise. Oikawa, still with his shirt on, propped himself up on his elbows, gave an excited smirk as he looked him in the eye first, then reached down and caressed with his gaze his pecs, his abdomen and the trail of hair that led from below his navel to his still saliva-shiny penis.  
"So what do you want me to do for you?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips and looking down at him, looking amused. Oikawa drummed his fingers on his knees and sneered, "I want you to throw me against the bed, fuck me and call me 'your majesty' all the time."  
Iwaizumi stood looking at him for a second, then raised a leg to free Tooru from underneath him and said "No, no way, it can't be done. You'll have to jerk off to death, Shittykawa."  
Oikawa, freed from the other's weight rolled to one side and grabbed him by the thigh, while Iwaizumi was already pretending to retrieve his trousers to put them back on and leave.   
"No, Iwa-chan! That's not true, you don't need to call me that."  
Iwaizumi threw his own trousers away again and looked at him with a mock annoyed look.   
"Alright, but if you don't tell me where you put the lubricant, I'll be forced to use spit."  
Oikawa seethed, "Iwa-chan, you're an animal," and so he rolled off. He jumped out of bed and walked over to the dresser under the window, giving him a languid look as he undid the top buttons of his shirt. Iwaizumi settled back to enjoy the show.   
Oikawa huffed and lost his patience and pulled the shirt off his head so he wouldn't have to waste time unbuttoning the other buttons. He threw it on the floor without much care.   
Iwaizumi, lying on his side with his face resting on his cupped hand, watched him bend down to open the antique chest of drawers. He let out a sigh, Oikawa's ass was a little flat, but he really liked it.   
He liked his broad shoulders and long arms, not to mention those muscular legs of his. He wanted to lick every inch of his skin.   
He watched carefully as his shoulder blades moved under his skin and the muscles in his back contracted as he stood back up and turned to look at him with his eyelids half closed, as if he were studying him during a game played by opponents.  
He bent his knees a little and grabbed the tube of lubricant with both hands. Iwaizumi looked at him in puzzlement until the other asked "Jump seve or underhand?"  
Iwaizumi stiffened "I don't...no..." but the other laughed and took a couple of steps forward before throwing it at him. The tube made a wide, lazy arc through the air before being caught by Iwaizumi, who exclaimed, "Are you crazy? It's not a ball."  
Oikawa jumped on the bed, "Iwa-chan, what a fuss. Are you a volleyball player or not?"   
The boy gave him a grim look and with a jerk grabbed him by the waist, dragged him over and blew a kiss on his hair. Oikawa had just enough time to let out a squeal of surprise when the other boy had already taken his chin between his fingers and placed his mouth on his neck. He slowly ran his tongue over his jawbone until he reached his ear. Tooru shuddered as he felt the warm breath against his temple. He turned slowly until he met Iwaizumi's gaze and brought their mouths together in a languid kiss.  
Tooru shivered as Iwaizumi ran his hand over the tense skin of his thigh. His cock was almost rigid between his legs.   
Hajime pulled away from him, though for a second longer their lips remained joined by a trickle of saliva. "Pull yourself up" he said in a rough, excited voice again. He scooted his bottom back so that he was resting his back against the painted footboard, spread his legs and signalled Tooru to come towards him. "Come on, get over here" He slipped his hands under his armpits and pulled him down on top of him, until his back was pressed against his own chest.  
"Ouch, that hurt."   
Iwaizumi shushed him with a snort "What a fuss" and bowed his head to sink it back into his neck, while both hands went to his groin. Oikawa dropped his head back, resting it on the other man's muscular shoulder as Iwaizumi nibbled at his throat and pressed his palms to his inner thigh to make him open his legs.  
One open hand had been holding his legs apart and the other had been masturbating his semi-erect dick, making him moan.   
Oikawa's muscles all tensed as he folded his legs and reached above his head to stroke the back of Hajime's head, intent on licking the reddened skin from his bites. His breathing was getting heavy and his vision a little less clear. The fabric of the canopy towered over them, suffocating them, while Iwaizumi's hands seemed to be touching him everywhere.  
Oikawa muttered in disagreement as Hajime's hand let go of his cock. "Stop complaining, you said you didn't want to go on jerking off" he whispered with his mouth still glued to his neck.Oikawa rested his temple against his cheek, breathless, as Iwaizumi squeezed the tube of lubricant on his own hand.   
He bent his head to one side and met Hajime's mouth again. His lips didn't wait and pressed hard against his. Oikawa shivered when he felt the other's hands return to his groin. Iwaizumi's fingers caressed his testicles and then slid lower and pressed against the taut skin until they found his hole. Oikawa gasped, but Iwaizumi's mouth silenced him.  
He trembled with impatience as Hajime's fingers seemed only intent on teasing him, massaging his hole without entering. Oikawa spread his legs again in frustration. "Iwa-chan, come on!"  
"What?" he said, smiling against his lips, before starting to suck them impetuously again.   
Oikawa took in air to answer, and in that moment he felt it slip inside him, and the protest died in his throat. His muscles tightened involuntarily around Iwaizumi's finger.   
He gasped again with his mouth on the other's. Iwaizumi had opened his eyes and could see the languid gaze with which he reciprocated. He smirked when he saw him so needy.   
His cock was stiffening again, squeezed between his abdomen and Oikawa's back, shaken by the thrusts Tooru's agitated body kept giving his own.  
He felt the muscles in Oikawa's abdomen twitch as he stroked them with his hand before going to torment his nipples. Oikawa arched up under his touch, pushing himself harder against his fingers, which had now become two. Iwaizumi squeezed the nipple between his forefinger and thumb, slick with lubricant, and Oikawa squinted in over-excitement.  
He felt shaken and attacked from all sides. His dick ached as Hajime incessantly stimulated his hole. His inner walls were hot and clenched spasmodically against the fingers that teased them. He gasped when they changed angle and intercepted his sensitive spot. He exhaled all the air in his lungs, to seek it again quickly with a spasm. He planted his heels on the mattress and pushed himself against Iwaizumi's fingers. He clutched Iwaizumi's hair as he clawed at his thigh with the other.  
"Slowly, slowly," Iwaizumi whispered in his ear, slipping another finger in. His tone was languid and excited, Oikawa could feel his cock now pressing against his spine. He closed his eyes, feeling his hole strained further. He felt like he was on fire, his muscles had become incandescent.  
Iwaizumi's mouth continued to make wet noises against his neck, as obscene as the wet, rhythmic sounds his fingers made against his ass. He blinked as he felt the undulating motion of his hips make him rub harder and harder against Hajime's hard cock.  
He opened his mouth to breathe and squeezed his eyelids shut, overwhelmed by the sensations. "Iwa-chan, come on" he mumbled. Iwaizumi pushed his fingers deeper and pressed his face against his neck as Tooru began to stir. Iwaizumi's fingers had reached his prostate again, making him wince, breathless. "Iwa-chan, please" he whimpered with his legs shaking. Iwaizumi replied with a low murmur that Oikawa was unable to hear over the sound of blood roaring in his ears.   
"Iwa-chan!" he planted his hands on the other man's knees and forced himself away from him, then with a snap turned his head and bit into his jaw.  
Iwaizumi let out a scream and with one push, pushed him off. His fingers came out of Oikawa, leaving him overheated and sore, but still resting on the other man's spread legs.  
Iwaizumi had contracted his toes from the sudden pain and was now looking at him in confusion.   
Iwaizumi's eyes were dilated with surprise and his mouth half-open in an incredulous expression as he rubbed his jaw with his hand.   
"Are you crazy, Shittykawa? You hurt me!" he blurted, giving him a fiery look.   
"You wouldn't let go of me! I was getting nervous" retorted Oikawa, moving to one side. His breath was heavy and his legs were weak, but his eyes were glowing.   
Iwaizumi rubbed his face again, shaking his head. "You're not able to wait even a second. Do you take me for your chambermaid?"   
Oikawa pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders "I assure you, I have no maid who would dare to do what you're about to do to me."  
Iwaizumi breathed heavily, continuing to massage his face. That bite had really hurt him a lot "And what am I going to do? I guess I'm over it after you bit me."  
Oikawa squinted his eyes, every muscle and sinew in his body was on fire, his cock was harder than ever and he would probably end up dying if Iwaizumi didn't hurry up and fulfill his duties as his subject, fucking him until he passed out.  
Iwaizumi laughed loudly when he saw him widen his eyes and swallow uncomfortably.   
"I didn't think it would hurt this much," he said, sincere.   
Iwaizumi pulled himself up, hoisting himself onto his knees and crawling towards him until their noses almost touched.   
"I'll make you forget what your name is too, you fucking little prince" he whispered softly. Before Oikawa had time to retort Iwaizumi grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down, spinning him around.  
"Hold on to the bed, Shittykawa."  
"Iwa-chan, easy!" he grumbled, stumbling to his own elbows. He leaned his chest against the footboard, turning to watch Iwaizumi retrieve the condom and let it slip out of his hand twice because of his lubricant-slick fingers.   
"Iwa-chan, do you want some help?" he asked, brushing his hair off his sweaty forehead. Iwaizumi gave him a dirty look.   
"Have some patience, Shittykawa," and gave him a spanking on the butt. Oikawa yelped. "That hurt, Iwa-chan!"  
"Good! That was for the bite. Now we're equal."  
Oikawa huffed and rested his head on his arms, waiting in pain. His muscles were still warm and tense. He grabbed his own cock, starting to stroke it, trying to distract himself at least a little from the emptiness Iwaizumi's fingers had left behind.   
"You can't even wait a minute, you stupid spoiled prince" Iwaizumi's rough voice said behind him as he cupped a buttock with one hand and rested the tip of his penis on his entrance. Oikawa froze and squinted as he felt it go all the way in. Hot and hard, inch by inch. He clenched his hands against the bed so tightly that his knuckles turned white.   
Iwaizumi didn't wait before he began to move, and in an instant the hand holding Oikawa's dick was replaced by his own. Oikawa closed his eyes, resting his forehead on the wood as the pace of the intercourse increased. His pelvis was on fire and his muscles contracted spasmodically around Hajime's cock.  
With his free hand Iwaizumi had grabbed his side, guiding him back and forth, in and out, mercilessly. The contact with his skin was as searing as the fingers around his dick, masturbating him in a way that failed to follow the rhythm of his hips. Oikawa had desperately clung to the footboard like a castaway when the wood creaked and vibrated in a sinister way.   
"The bed, Iwa-chan," he whimpered, breathless.  
"Stupid sixteenth century!" cursed Iwaizumi, coming out from inside him. Oikawa gasped, twitching his muscles over nothing and gasped when he felt Iwaizumi's hand leave his cock and plant itself on his shoulder to pull him back.   
In an instant he found himself flipped over with his back pressed to the mattress. The impact took his breath away for a second, but a moment later Iwaizumi was pulling both his legs over his shoulders and back into him.  
Tooru exhaled an "Oh" and arched his back until Iwaizumi's body crushed him with its weight. His muscles were stretched to the extreme, so much that it hurt. Iwaizumi forced his legs down and brought their mouths together fiercely. Oikawa parted his lips and met the other's tongue. Iwaizumi bit his lips "Fucking prince" he said between gasps, without looking at him. His presence was heavy, both inside and outside himself.   
Oikawa, his cheeks flushed and his forehead beaded with sweat, gave a half-smile. "Oh, tell me that you..." he sighed "that you like me, Iwa-chan. Tell me."  
Iwaizumi's cheek rested against Oikawa's. "Y-yes," he gasped, pulling himself up. "And I want to," he placed his lips on Tooru's and whispered laboriously something that sounded like 'I want to kiss you in front of everyone’.  
Oikawa wanted to respond, but was blocked by a particularly well-aimed blow from his pelvis.   
Iwaizumi rested his head on his chest, continuing to thrust desperately as his body was shuddering. Oikawa felt his grip tighten and then soften as his rhythm stopped.   
His breathing was heavy, his cock squeezed between their bodies still rigid and his muscles terribly tight at Iwaizumi's cock still plunging into him.  
Iwaizumi raised his head, his face red and his eyes shining like someone who had just had an orgasm. He stepped back without saying anything, coming out of him with a devastating slowness, while Oikawa stood up on his elbows to look at him. His arms were trembling, he was so close to coming and when Iwaizumi took his cock in his mouth and slipped three fingers inside him, he was only able to open his mouth, without being able to make any sound.   
Hajime's mouth half took him in, as his fingers opened him up, tormenting his already sensitive muscles like raw nerves. He felt Iwaizumi find his prostate and massage it, making him lose his wits. His elbows gave way as the muscles in his abdomen contracted and he poured into Hajime's mouth.  
He lay on the mattress, stretching his feet out to the other side of the bed, finally satisfied. His head felt light and his body more relaxed than ever. He felt as if he had lost every bone in his body. He was sweaty and hot and the muscles in his legs burned from the way Iwaizumi had treated him, folding him up like a book. It was fortunate that they always stretched during training.   
Iwaizumi let himself lie beside him, sideways on the pillows, and closed his eyes. His jaw was beginning to turn purple where Oikawa had bitten him.  
"What did you say before? Were you referring to the photo thing?" asked Oikawa. "When?" asked Iwaizumi in a drawling voice.   
"When you were about to come" Oikawa's voice suddenly became too loud. Iwaizumi opened one eye and coughed. "I didn't say anything."  
"Yes you did!" insisted the other, rising up on his elbows. Iwaizumi shook his head "Aren't you even a little tired?" he asked sullenly, pulling himself up from the pillows to look at him crookedly.   
"Don't change the subject" Tooru said, frowning. Iwaizumi shrugged, "This bed is small" he said, flaunting indifference.   
"I know, in the sixteenth century they were all shorter" Oikawa rolled his eyes.   
Iwaizumi, closed his eyes and frowned "If it's okay with your crowned head, next time we'll do it at my place, where we can use a bed from this century. The right century!"  
"What did you say before?"  
"Nothing, I told you I didn't say anything."


End file.
